Conventionally, an automatic opening and closing apparatus provided for vehicle such as automotive vehicle has: an opening and closing element which opens and closes an opening portion; an electric motor which drives the opening and closing element; and an operation switch which turns on or off the electric motor. When an operator operates the operation switch, the electric motor is driven so as to open or close the opening and closing element, and the automatic opening and closing apparatus drives the opening and closing element on the basis of not only operation of the operation switch but also other operation conditions.
For example, the automatic opening and closing apparatus uses a touch sensor unit to detect that a blockage is caught between the opening portion and the opening and closing element. The touch sensor unit is fixed to the opening portion or the opening and closing element, and configured to detect the contact with a blockage. Additionally, the automatic opening and closing apparatus opens the opening and closing element under closing operation, or stops the opening and closing element under closing operation on the spot, regardless of the operation of the operation switch, on the basis of a detection signal input from the touch sensor unit.
Patent Document 1 discloses one example of a touch sensor unit which is used for such an automatic opening and closing apparatus. A foreign object detection sensor (touch sensor unit) disclosed in Patent Document 1 has an elongated string-like sensor portion and an elongated holding member which internally holds the sensor portion. The holding member has: a housing portion in which the sensor portion is housed; and a wide attaching portion for attaching the sensor portion to a bracket. The holding member is positioned with respect to the bracket by abutment of an abutment surface of the attaching portion on a positioning surface of the bracket.